


Throughout the Years

by aceofthecourt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friend Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Sleepovers, Vomiting, childhood friend au, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofthecourt/pseuds/aceofthecourt
Summary: And while he will miss being the person that Yuuri went to for everything, he knew that even though Viktor is there now, Yuuri will always be his best friend.And Phichit smiled to himself. Yuuri would always be his best friend.





	Throughout the Years

**Author's Note:**

> A short childhood au because my friend suggested it also Phichit is the best person ever amen
> 
> alt: don't think to much on it

**Eight Years Old**

“Hey! Don’t talk about Yuuri like that!”

In all honesty, he did not really think this through. Then again, what eight year old really thinks about their actions when they are passionate about something?

“What did you say, you little punk? You want me to beat you up?”

He really should have stopped. He should have apologised for calling them out and left.

“You’re just a...a bully! And spreading lies about Yuuri like that? He’s the best ice..ice skater in his class!”

He should have, should have, should have.

“You do want to get beat up, don’t you?” The bully came closer to him, making the locker room seem smaller than it really was.

“Hey, we don’t really want trouble..” The bully’s accomplice places a hand on the other one’s shoulder, stopping him from coming any further. He seemed to be older, probably understanding that it wasn't the best to beat up a kid that was at least three years younger than them. “Besides, this kid couldn’t take it. He can’t even speak japanese that good. And I bet his skating is even worse. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

With that, plus the clock chiming that it was their time for lessons, they left Phichit alone in the locker room. He sat down on the bench, putting a hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. I was fast. This wasn’t a first time he had stood up to bullies before. It was just that this was the first time they threatened _him._ He did not understand other kids sometimes. Why would they talk bad about other people behind their backs? And why were they always so mad when he called them out on it?

Phichit pressed on the place over his heart for a moment. Was this was it was like to be really nervous? He felt bad that this was what Yuuri felt most the time.

He shook his head and grabbed his bag. He did not want to stay until Yuuri was done with his lessons this time. He mumbled a silent apology to the empty locker room and started his walk home. Yuuri would forgive him.

~~~~~

“Hey, um, Phichit?”

Phichit looked up from his breakfast to find Yuuri at the door of his kitchen. His mom must have let him in. Phichit’s eyes flitted to the clock on the wall. He was early.

“Hey, Yuuri. What’s up?” Phichit pushed his breakfast to the side. He wasn’t that hungry anyway.

“Um, I wanted to ask you, well, I was wondering..” Yuuri’s eyes slid to the side. Phichit had felt guilty leaving early since last night. Yuuri was probably worrying about him. He was almost impressed though. Yuuri usually wasn’t brave enough to confront him, even though he was his best friend.

“I’m sorry for leaving!” Phichit and Yuuri’s eyes widened at the same time. They were both shocked at the volume of the statement. Phichit was mostly shocked that he was the one who spoke.

“Ah,” was Yuuri’s response.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri, it’s just that some guys were talking about you behind your back and I told them not to but it made them mad and I’m sorry for leaving!”

“You know…” Yuuri searched for the words. “You know you don’t have to stand up for me. It’s not okay for them to be mean, but you don’t have to every time.” He looked nervous again. But there was almost a smile at the reassurance.

“But it’s so mean! I can’t take it!” Phichit was pouting now and his eyes were blurring. He wiped at his face but there were no tears so he was just making his skin red.

Hey! Why are you crying? It’s my job to cry and your’s to cheer me up.” Yuuri spoke softly and hurriedly, almost like he was not really thinking about his words.

Phichit could have laughed at that. In fact, he did. Yuuri smiled again and they were back to normal. Just two friends making each other laugh. And it was nice. It always was.

 

**Thirteen Years Old**

“Yuuri. Yuuri, please listen to me.” Phichit’s voice is soft and he winces as another sob shakes Yuuri’s body.

All he gets as a reply is Yuuri dry heaving into the toilet. Phichit figures there is nothing left in his stomach to throw up. He gently rubs his back from where he kneels on the floor. Yuuri’s top half is laid on the seat of the toilet while his legs are sprawled underneath him. He does not think that position is very comfortable.

“Yuuri, why don’t you talk to me? We can talk about this. Come on, breathe.” Phichit has repeated this many times to Yuuri, the former always having dealt with his friends nervousness. Tonight was particularly bad, and Phichit had a rough idea why. One look at the scores and notes from the judges, not to mention Yuuri’s performance as a whole, and he could tell it was not going to be a good night. He invited Yuuri for a sleepover right away.

The sobs were gradually becoming less violent, and soon they were just soft whimpers with the occasional hiccup.

As slowly as possible, Phichit started to pull Yuuri up and away from the toilet and out the bathroom. He knew Yuuri would not want to take a bath tonight anyway.

“Here, Yuuri,” Phichit huffed as he walked him over to the bed. Yuuri was still older and taller than him; it was a bit of a struggle to move him when he was exhausted like this.

“I can’t take your bed,” Yuuri mumbled weakly. He knew he couldn’t really argue.

“Here we go.” Phichit helped Yuuri’s socks off and pushed some sleep clothes he had on hand into Yuuri’s arms. “Put these on and I’ll make you some soup.” It was not a suggestion, more of a gentle command.

Ten minutes and Phichit shuffled back to the room as carefully as he could with the soup to find Yuuri, clad now in the sleep wear, crying again. Only this time it was not the devastated crying like had been before, but more an empty crying. The tears fell from his eyes as he sat limp and stared at his hands bundled lightly in the sheets.

Phichit was not shocked. No, he had come to expect it with Yuuri’s episodes. His heart did hurt for his friend though. And boy, did it hurt to see him like this.

He pulled up a chair and sat down by the bed, drawing Yuuri’s attention as he did. The tears were about stopped now, but Yuuri still did not move to wipe them away. Phichit picked up the spoon from the bowl and blew on it lightly, even though he knew it was not too hot. He brought it to Yuuri’s lips and with no more encouragement, Yuuri let him feed him. Phichit always felt weird about this part. He liked taking care of Yuuri, but Yuuri was older than him and it almost felt wrong. On the other hand, Phichit knew Yuuri would not take care of himself on his own on nights like these.

After the soup was finished off and the empty bowl was placed haphazardly on the nightstand, he tucked Yuuri in and shimmied into his own pallet on the floor. With a sigh he clicked his lamp off and shifted to get more comfortable.

Just as he was sure Yuuri was asleep, judging from his steady breathing, Phichit was about to drift off to sleep as well when he heard a soft, “Thank you.”

He smiled lightly to himself. He knew it would be alright.

 

**Sixteen Years Old**

“I can’t believe Celestino took you on too. I mean, I can, because you're a great skater and all, but how great is it that we get to train under the same coach?” Yuuri set one of of Phichit’s bags down in the middle of the main room of their apartment. Phichit, after a year, had finally joined Yuuri in Detroit.

“Yeah, I know. Things were just too dull without you, Yuuri.” Phichit gave him a smile as he dragged the rest of his luggage in.

~~~~~

“So, got any gossip you can tell me before I meet everyone tomorrow?”

Phichit set the bowl of popcorn down by the pile of blankets they were using as a pallet. The only tv with a DVD player was in Yuuri’s room, and they both did not want to move it to the main room, so they make it work.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri was busy with the controller, trying to find the right component to turn the player on.

“Well, like, hm. Who’s the prettiest girl that skates there?”

Phichit had secured himself under some blankets, almost hip to hip with Yuuri. He looked over when the clicking of buttons had stopped and saw Yuuri’s flushed face.

“Ooh! Is there a girl you like there? You have to tell me! What’s her name?”

“Ah, um, actually..” Yuuri’s face had deepened in color but now he looked more uncomfortable than anything. Phichit was about to switch gears and change the subject, not wanting to further Yuuri’s discomfort, but something stopped him. Maybe it was that he could practically _hear_ the gears turning in Yuuri’s mind, waging a silent war that only he could know. Or maybe that he could practically _see_ the words on the tip of his tongue. Either way, he stayed quiet, letting Yuuri decide what he wanted to do.

Phichit almost smiled as a look of determination took over Yuuri’s features.

“Phichit..” Yuuri started, still looking slightly conflicted but powering through away. “I want to tell you something. I..I don’t want you to think any different of me. Please.” After clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, Yuuri turned to look Phichit in the eyes. He sucked in a breath.

“I think I’m gay.”

….

…

..

“Oh my goodness, Yuuri! I’m so sorry!” The pure look of astonishment and almost hurt overcame Yuuri’s expression instantly. With newfound purpose, Phichit hurriedly continued. “I just assumed you were straight! I shouldn’t have done that.” He pulled Yuuri in for a tight, and maybe a bit too aggressive, hug. It took too long for Yuuri to reciprocate.

“So,” Yuuri began at last and loosened his hold on his friend. “You don’t hate me?”

Phichit shot back, holding Yuuri at his shoulders as if he would try to run away.

“H-hate you? You have to be kidding me. I could never hate you. Never, ever, ever.”

He pulled Yuuri back in for a hug, albeit more gently this time. Yuuri put his arms around him immediately.

“Thank goodness. I was so worried.” The words were mumbled into his shoulder and he smiled lightly. Yuuri got worried so easily.

“Thank you for telling me,” was the only thing Phichit could think to say. It was really the only thing he could say. Even if the world came crashing down he could always take solace in the fact that Yuuri was his best friend and they could tell each other everything.

…

“So any boys you like?”

“Phichit!”

 

**Twenty One Years Old** ****

Phichit stood by Yuuri’s side as his best man while Yuuri and Viktor said their wedding vows. Viktor went first and now it was Yuuri’s turn. Yuuri pulled out the note cards, but Phichit knew he did not need them. After hours of the two of them writing and revising and studying, they both knew them by heart.

Phichit felt many things while he watched his best friend get married. He could not lie to himself; a (very small) part of him was sad. Sad that he won’t be needed for the midnight breakdowns or pre-skate insecurities. Sad that Yuuri now had his own life, or maybe sad that there was a part of Yuuri’s life that Phichit was not in. Sad that he was no longer Yuuri’s number one.

But looking at him now, seeing all the love and warmth in Yuuri’s eyes as he looks at his soon-to-be husband, an overwhelming part of him felt pure, unadulterated _pride_ . He was so very _proud_ for this boy that he knew. The boy who _did_ have those nighttime breakdowns and _did_ have last minute insecurities and was bullied growing up and stood by Phichit’s side even if his legs were unsteady. The boy who had no faith in himself, but was learning. The boy who found love in his darkest time.

And while he will miss being the person that Yuuri went to for everything, he knew that even though Viktor is there now, Yuuri will always be his best friend.

And Phichit smiled to himself. Yuuri would always be his best friend.

And everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> lol rip me and my seven pages of rambling and pretending to know what I'm doing


End file.
